Behind the Smile
by Fushigi Doll
Summary: NaruHina. He always wondered how she was able to see past his façade. Eventually, he found out the reason.


**Set before Pain's invasion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Behind the Smile**

* * *

Everyone has their own masks. A mask to hide behind and away from the world. A mask to hide emotions one didn't want to be seen.

A mask could be of different kinds.

Naruto has his smile.

Years of neglect and solitude propelled him to resort to such measures. When nobody wants to let him in, he learned to eventually keep the world out. And as it was, he was sure no one could see through him, no one to know what was beneath.

He believed. He was convinced nobody would ever find out.

So imagine his surprise when people, specifically his team, learned of his façade. Kakashi and Sai saw through it easily. They were people similar to him—people with a tough past. And even though Sasuke never voiced it out or showed any signs, he could also read him and know what he really felt.

But they were his team. He was close to them. Naturally they would know, he thought.

Then, _she_ happened.

Never for the life of him could he figure out how on earth, of all people, she could see through him.

The Rookie Nine, along with Team Gai, had their occasional get-together. It was like how it always had been, full of laughter and energy. Everyone was happy and they were as close as they could get—like one big family.

When they departed, however, Naruto couldn't help but feel lonely…and alone.

"Sorry guys, but I gotta run" Kiba said. "Mom and Hana nee-san would cut my head off if I don't get home by now. They had something for me to do."

Sakura followed. "I'm needed at the hospital. We have a lot of patients to tend to than usual."

"I couldn't stay late" Ino apologized, "I'm supposed to watch over the shop now."

Then, one by one they left. Always, it was like that. That was the norm. But every time, when there was nobody left, he was _always_ the one left behind.

He smiled to himself, despite how tight it felt. Technically he wasn't alone, he thought. "I have my kage bunshin!"

But even then, his smile dropped.

It was by pure coincidence when he saw _her_ at a park during his walk home. She was sitting alone on a bench watching the darkening sky. Pink, orange and purple mixed at the last moments of sunset. Though it was a beautiful sight, he wasn't able to take notice of it. All his attention was solely caught by her pale face, so content and at peace. Her dark hair delicately framing her face flowed with the calm breeze and now and again came in contact with her waist.

Her eyes, however, intrigued him the most. Her pale lavender eyes, the proof of her being a Hyuga, reflected the colors of the sky and he almost wondered if they were mirrors. Maybe if he'd look closer, he would see himself?

He found it ridiculous. He almost laughed at himself. Besides, how come he only took notice of her now?

With a shake of his head, he went to her and made her know of his presence. She jumped up from her seat and whirled around, staring at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

He couldn't help but laugh. She looked too funny.

"No need to be so jumpy, Hinata. It's just me" he said with a smile. He sat down and patted the space beside him. "You can sit back down now."

Her cheeks turned red. He found it odd but didn't say anything about it. He long concluded that Hinata was "weird". He watched her debate with herself for a second. When she finally sat down, her posture was stiff.

He decided to ignore it. _Maybe it was a Hyuga thing, who knows._ He turned to the space between them. Not only was she tense, she was also sitting at the farthest side of the bench. He scratched his head in confusion. Her hands were on her lap, gripping the fabric of her pants. She looked nervous, that much was obvious. As of why, he didn't know.

He cleared his throat, if only to break the awkward silence between them. "Say, Hinata, why are you here?"

Her shoulders stiffened further. She ducked her head, her hair falling down on her face like a curtain and prevented him from seeing her. "I…just had a w-walk" she said. It was more of a murmur. Naruto had to lean in to hear her.

"I see" he said. The silence returned and he was left to think about another thing to say.

He hated silence. It reminded him of how alone he was.

He said the first thing that came to mind, "How are you?"

She raised her head and glanced at him through her hair. "I'm…fine," she said and he could almost make out the tinge of happiness in her voice. "H-How about you, Naruto-kun?"

As if his mind was playing tricks on him, he remembered the early events of the day—how everyone had someone or something waiting for their return. Everyone, except him.

Despite himself, he gave her a huge grin. "Never been better!"

Something made Hinata turn her head and look straight at him. There was a change in her demeanor. "Are you sure?" she said.

He was taken aback. "Huh?" was all he could say, too stunned at the uncertainty in her eyes.

"You're not alright, Naruto-kun…are you?"

Despite her soft tone, her words rung loudly in his ears. What did she mean? What made her say that? He looked at her and smiled. "Of course I am" he said and let out a chuckle. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're not" she simply said.

He could only stare at her eyes.

He looked closer. What he saw made him avert his gaze. He, indeed, saw himself. But as her eyes reflected him, unease crept up inside him. He was scared that perhaps, with her eyes that held the Byakugan, for her eyes that were like mirrors, there was this possibility that she could…

He didn't let himself finish the thought.

He laughed. "What are you saying, Hinata?" he said and gave her a friendly pat on the back.

Her face flushed but her demeanor didn't change. Hurt flashed in her eyes, for a reason he couldn't fathom, and her expression turned sad. "Please stop, Naruto-kun…"

He stilled. It was a plea. She was begging him. But why?

"Hinata?" His lips curled into a smile, a nervous smile.

Hinata closed her eyes and looked away. "You're not fine," she said, "not at all." She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Please, stop it, Naruto-kun." When he just stared at her, she surprised him by grabbing his hand and held it between her pale ones. "You're hurting. I could see it. So, stop smiling like nothing's wrong. _Please._ It hurts seeing you like this."

To say he was stunned was an understatement. He couldn't even begin to think how Hinata could call off his façade so easily. She just did. It was futile to continue in front of her anyway.

Reluctantly, Naruto dropped his act and allowed the pain he felt to show in his eyes. With nothing left to hide, everything was revealed with just a simple look. Hinata met his gaze steadily.

The silence that fell between them broke when Naruto asked, "How?"

He didn't have to elaborate. He realized Hinata understood what he meant to say, though he couldn't think of a reason why.

"I…just know" was all she said. She gave his hand a light squeeze before finally releasing it.

He was about to speak again, when she beat him to it. "Naruto-kun, m-maybe…maybe it isn't the place…for me to say this," she paused and looked at the ground. She took a deep breath before continuing, "I know…you feel alone." Her statement sent a stabbing pain to his heart. "But y—all I'm saying is…w-what I'm trying to say…" She bit her lip.

She was once again anxious. But then, when she looked back at him, determination blazed in her eyes. "I just want you to know…there's someone w-who looks at you, s-someone who cares…deeply…for you. Always."

* * *

That was months ago.

To be honest, he nearly forgot about it, with all that's happened since then. And if it weren't for Pain's attack on Konoha, it would've completely slipped off from his mind. Forgotten.

But when he almost lost against Pain,when _she_ jumped in front of him, he remembered.

Images flashed and her words echoed.

"_There's someone who looks at you, someone who cares deeply for you. Always."_

He had wondered what she meant then, had wondered how she saw through him.

But when she told him everything—her feelings—when she poured her heart out to him…

"Why fight me," Pain said, staring blankly at her as she resisted the effects of his chakra rod, "knowing… you'll die?"

She was badly wounded and panting hard in exhaustion. "I stand by what I say…"

She turned her eyes to his blue ones and smiled, "Because that's…my ninja way."

…that was when he finally understood.

He was never alone.

**-FIN-**

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted to see something, like an experiment of sorts. Please know I would be deleting this story once it has served its purpose (Jeez, I sound evil). So, yeah, that's about it.**

**To the readers of "Nerdy to Lady", I'm currently working on it. I might be posting after a day or two :)**


End file.
